


Let's bring Dorian!

by Ohsoprecious



Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Emprise du Lion (Dragon Age), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoprecious/pseuds/Ohsoprecious
Summary: You all know where this is going.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/318137
Kudos: 10





	Let's bring Dorian!

"You do this in purpose do you? I bet you just spread out the map, look for the most miserable places in all of Thedas and think to yourself, _let's bring Dorian_!"

He wanted to throw him a fireball when Vex laughed, but that would mean actually sticking his hand out from under his warm robe. So he resisted the urge.

"All right, how much trouble am I in?"

"Heaps," he grumbled, glaring at Vexeris.

He tilted his head, his mouth quivering, trying very hard not to laugh at him.

"Maybe I thought bringing you somewhere that's actually cold, might stop you from complaining everywhere else."

"Unless your plan was to freeze me to death, I don't see this accomplishing anything."

"I could always warm you up myself," he said, his tone suggestive, making Varric snicker and Blackwall look away, uncomfortable.

"As if I'm in any mood to have even less clothing!"  
Vexeris sighed, moving up to stand. They were all around the campfire in the cold, snow covered mountains of Emprise du Lion and Dorian had never been so cold in his life. The fire at the center wasn't doing much good against the biting wind and Dorian wasn't even dressed appropriately. And this was just the first night. Maker knew how much time they'd had to spend here. It could even get worse, though Dorian questioned how exactly.

"I warned you it would be cold, Dorian. But no! _I will not stroll about in furs like a southern barbarian_ ," he said, imitating him, even getting the accent remarkably similar.

"You wanted me to get a fur robe! Do you know how ridiculous it would look?"

"And how ridiculous will _you_ look without your fucking fingers, Dorian?"

He had no retort to that. Not in the immediate future, while shaking from the cold.

Vexeris deflated, entering the tent they shared, leaving Dorian to the whims of the mountain air.  
He was so busy staring at the fire, daydreaming about the warm sandy beaches near his home, that he didn't notice him coming out again.  
Vex sat down right behind him, pulling him against his body. He'd divested himself of his bulky armor and before the mage had even properly realized what he was doing, Trevelyan had enveloped them both in a thick bear fur coat, one of those he used as covers inside the tent.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Stopping you from losing your footsies," he said, amused by the shock on his face.

"Let me go, Vex," he warned, his eyes already darting to the others. The soldiers were mere feet away, chatting at another campfire themselves. Varric was still scribbling in that damned notebook of his, while Blackwall was carefully polishing his sword.  
Unfortunately he chose that moment to look up, watching them for a second, slightly embarrassed.

"No. It's your own fucking fault I have to do this."

"You have to? Far be it for me to inconvenience you,Vex. I never...."

"Maker's breath, you were right, dwarf."

"Aww. Are Mom and Dad fighting again?"

Dorian's head whipped around, as much as he could with the tight grip Vex currently had in him, and glared at the returning scouting party, namely Cassandra, Sera and Solas. And while the elven mage barely acknowledged them, apart from a quick greeting, Sera looked just about ready to lick her lips, while the Seeker scowled, defeated, at Varric.

"I told you, Seeker. They fight like an old married couple. You owe me 5 royals."

"I should've known better," grumbled the woman, before settling down near the fire as well.

"If it's any consolation, they are tame compared to Hawke and Fenris. Andraste's ass, I have no idea how Hawke is still alive and not with his heart torn out of him."

"Well, he does take after you. So, his incredible luck, I would assume."

"Seeker, you offend me! Hawke was a silver tongued scoundrel before I met him. I merely chipped away at the rough edges!"

"Did you two actually make a bet on whether me and Dorian would fight on this trip?"

The both of them looked guilty, but while Cassandra was embarrassed, Varric just flashed him his best innocent smile.

"I wanted in! Why did no one tell me?" Vex whined, earning himself an elbow in the stomach.

"You have insider knowledge, your highness. It would be unfair!"

The back and forth banter continued on, Varric and Vex exchanging barbs, laughing and teasing each other, while the others occasionally butted in.  
And Dorian couldn't help but relax into the embrace after a while. Trevelyan wasn't going to let him go, so he might as well enjoy it.  
And for the first time he realized that perhaps Vex wasn't as crazy as he thought, when he said that the others didn't care about the scandal hanging between them. Varric certainly didn't. Blackwall was uncomfortable, but he didn't actually think he was corrupting the Inquisitor. Sera couldn't have cared less. And even Cassandra, the very woman who'd confessed she used to like Vexeris romantically, not only didn't mind, but made bets on them.  
So he surrendered, settling against his lover more comfortably.

"Sera? I know I'm setting myself up for the proverbial headsman axe, but....who would be the mother, in your little analogy?"

"Dorian," said pretty much everyone.

"Ah."

Said mage snapped up, glaring at everyone.

"And why's that, pray tell?"

"Cause you're in a dress," said Sera, grinning.

Dorian rolled his eyes. Of course. Leave it to her to call his robe, a dress.  
He felt Vex tighten his grip, putting an arm on around his hips, under the fur.

"Are you warm now, Lord Dorian?" he asked, grinning like a fool.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Good. Now, since I did ignore you, as usual, and did commission and bring along that warm clothing you hate so much, do go in our tent and put it on. Before you freeze again."

"Oh? Since when do you know my measurements, amatus?"

In hindsight he had set himself up for that one.

Trevelyan arched one red eyebrow and snickered. "I do believe I am intimately familiar with your body."

"Get a room, you two! Some of us would like to play over here!"

Dorian blushed, even as Vex nuzzled impishly on his neck. Maker, he was going to be the death of him,


End file.
